


Piercing

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: The Red King's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post NOVEMBER 2013

When Munakata arrived at Homra bar to speak to one man, he ignored the glint originating from the Red King’s left ear. A fresh piercing by the curl in his ear sat awkwardly as though an amateur had overestimated his skills…

Munakata chose to ignore the minute detail of Mikoto that had changed. He blinked as the piercing triggered his memory of a bland conversation they once had: Mikoto swore he hated piercings and would  _never_ get one. 

It took no genius to figure that that earring did not belong to him. Aesthetically it matched his rough look but the silver was far too familiar. It almost was a metal ghost of a deceased member of Homra. Munakata had little doubt that Mikoto had not disinfected the silver before puncturing his skin because what was one infection compared to the hole in his heart?


End file.
